


The Wizard & The Walking Dead

by PhoenixShadowVixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Crossdressing Harry, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Sibling Incest, Triple Triad, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadowVixen/pseuds/PhoenixShadowVixen
Summary: The world belongs to the dead and one Harry potter is smack dab in between it all he may be the answer to a cure he may also be a anomaly we will see in the future this may be a teaser so if anyone wants to adopted the story pm me and i will talk about it if anyone want to co write the story pm me i suck at summaries so go read it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead. This may be just a teaser so if anyone want to take over this story feel free to ask me. Harry is a Omega as well as a Crossdresser in this story. Come on by now you should know all my stories involve some kind of feminine feature whether hermaphrodites, femboy's, or cross dresser’s as well as it is always Alpha Omega and Beta shit. I have only saw up to the prison but I'm gonna make this completely different. I don't want my favorite characters dying. This is a Merle x Harry x Daryl story and pairing. This story is based off of the story Walking Dead Wizard by DebTheSlytherinSnapeFan as well as On Whom The Pale Moon Gleams by sifshadowheart and so many others go check out their stories they are good.
> 
> Warnings: Femboy, Crossdresser, MalexMale, Mpreg, Omegaverse, past abuse, major character deaths, maybe i don't know yet but it might have femalexfemale as well. 
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT ALL CHILDREN TURN BACK NOW I ONLY HAVE TIME FOR MATURE ADULTS AND NOT CHILDREN. Now onto the story

_ **~Chapter One/ Prologue~** _

_Harry was getting ready for the day when this thing first started. He was called to the hospital to help out. Yes, he became a healer as well as a muggle doctor. He finished his Muggle schooling he was smart. He had distanced himself from his family well he should say the Weasley's only talking to Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill. His specialty was toxicology, virology pandemic though he had mastered all the other fields as well._

_He had unlocked his photographic memory and everything else that was blocked because of Dumbledore. Dumbledore may have died but he still fucked up Harry's life by blocking 90% of his powers. He found out after trying to clear his debt to the goblins. He did an inheritance test and found out he was rich, well beyond rich he was their riches customer. They found the blocks and cleaned them for him. He had graduated High school in only a month times college in a year and med school in five years. he was now twenty-four and was working as a healer. He mastered everything by memorizing everything in the library at the school in the black as well as Potter library. He even read everything in the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Merlin's vault. He cleared the Hogwarts library too. Well, you can say he spent a lot of time reading and was now smarter than Hermione but he never would out with her. He respected her and always asked her advice._

_After he figured out this wasn't going away and it was worse than he thought. He began preparing he even got Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie to prepare. He decided to take them to America to his manor. They found the rest of the Weasley family dead._

_Ron had gotten bitten ended up turning and biting the others. He had to kill them. He was heading to Hogwarts to get Luna, Hermione, and Neville. But when he got to the gate, he was locked out of Hogwarts by the wards. He knew the wards went on lockdown at least everyone was safe inside. He went back to 12 Grimmauld Place where the other's were suppose to be waiting only to find it empty. He was confused and wondering why they didn't come. But he couldn't stay Luckily he had gotten everything packed._

_He had four trunks filled with potions and Potion ingredients. Another five with food and another five with weapons. They were all in on suitcase shrunk down and that suitcase had a few of everything. He was heading to his manor by port key, Only For the port key to malfunction and him to be thrown in front of the Doxin Brothers. He gotten shot by an arrow and was confused as well as disoriented from being thrown off by the port key. He figured his Manor was on lock down too._

_They took care of him even when they found out about his magic and his little secret. Yes, the secret he was an Omega and he loved to crossdress. They were Alphas. He found out they were both a hedge wizards. He was prepared for the end of the world because of the way he was raised for war. He had handed to hand combat training, mastered every weapon, as well as became immune to poisons, because of the basilisk and the Phoenix tears. He was immune to the walker bites as well Because his blood became poisonous due to what happened when he was twelve._

_So here he was at the Quarry dressed in a ninja outfit loaded with weapons. He uses his magic freely as well as hid it from the others. Well, he didn't hide it, they just didn't care or they didn't acknowledge it. When the group first arrived taking over the place even though the Dixon's and he were there first. Shane had tried to confiscate his weapons as well as the brothers. Yeah well, that didn't go over well Shane ended on his back with a sword to his neck. Lori thinking he was a girl by how he dressed. Tried to order him around and make him into a fifties housewife._

_As if that would happen, she learned quickly to shut up and leave him alone. His anger was worse than the brother's anger so yea people learned not to fuck with them. Which brings us to now a new guy coming in and trying to tell Daryl about his brother being handcuffed. When they put him in a choke hold and tried to calm him down. Harry made his way over to the guy put a dagger to his throat as well as aiming a gun at Shane. "How about you let him go before I end your life's," he said in a deathly calm voice as if he done it before which technically he has killed before. When Shane let him go he told Daryl to get ready they would go get his brother._

 

_As if that would happen, she learned quickly to shut up and leave him alone. His anger was worse than the brother's anger so yea people learned not to fuck with them. Which brings us to now a new guy coming in and trying to tell Daryl about his brother being handcuffed. When they put him in a choke hold and tried to come him down. Harry made his way over to the guy put a dagger to his throat as well as aimed a gun at Shane. "How about you let him go before i end your life's" he said in a deathly calm voice as if he done it before which technically he has killed before. When Shane let him go he told Daryl to get ready they would go get his brother_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world belongs to the dead and one Harry potter is smack dab in between it all he may be the answer to a cure he may also be a anomaly we will see in the future this may be a teaser so if anyone wants to adopted the story pm me and i will talk about it if anyone want to co write the story pm me i suck at summaries so go read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead. Credit to my co-author for this chapter torturelover She is awesome for helping me. i decided this will be Merle x Daryl x Rick x Harry so if you have any other character you want to see as a pairing let me know. this story is Rated M meaning no children only mature adults. this will be very OOC since i suck at redneck language as well as the real personality we are trying our best to keep it as close as possible

_'spells'_

 "talking"

'thinking'

_"parseltongue"_

_**Chapter two** _

 

Harry had gotten all the information including the new guy's name Rick Grimes. He didn't have much of a liking for him, just like he didn't have much of a liking for Shane. To be completely honest he hated Shane with a passion. Lori, he hated as well but she wasn't as bad a Shane who thinks female can't do shit but cook and clean. That makes him mad every time he thinks about it. But he hated Rick for a different reason, that reason was that he left Merle to die and that pisses him off more than what Shane does. He let out a sigh as he apparated them to the roof. He cursed when he saw Merle sawing off his hand. “Merle stop you motherfucker.” He yelled at him not caring for the Walker knowing full well Daryl would take care of them.

 

 

Merle looked up at Harry he looked almost delirious from blood loss “yer not really just a 'lucination 'gain" he mumbled before starting to move the saw again. he had lost a lot of blood even with the tourniquet created by his belt. Harry’s eyebrow twitched “did he just say what I think he said, Daryl?” He asked

 

“I believe that he did" Daryl replied through a grunt as he sank a hunting knife into a walkers head. Daryl ripped the knife out and headed into the building to clear out the stairwell. Harry grunted and cast the spell _‘stupefy’_. When Merle hit the ground, he went up and unlocked the cuffs with a simple _‘Alohomora_ ’. Then he went about healing the hand using some Phoenix tears he got from Fawkes. He then went into his bag looking for a blood replenishment potion. Once he found it he undid the spell on Merle and forced him to drink it, noticing he had passed out from blood lost once he was stunned. Harry waited for Daryl to come back so he can help him get Merle situated to transport him back.

 

Daryl soon returned with a homemade stretcher and loaded Merle onto it “the streets clear enough that we can get him to the truck down on the street. I checked it's got enough gas to get us back to camp” he said. He picked up the back end of it “let's get moving it's safe to get down to the street from there we can adjust on the fly" Daryl said.

 

Harry nodded “that's good then we should go. Merle is so getting a lecture when he wakes up. He's been doing drugs again. Daryl if I were his stash where would it be? I'm gonna get rid of it.” He said to the male as he helps take him to the truck.

 

“He wouldn't like you taking his stash" Daryl replied as they loaded Merle into the bed of the truck and he climbed in easily hotwiring the truck before shifting into drive. He headed out once Harry was in and headed for their camp stopping once to get a bag of guns lying in the road next to a hat.

 

“Yeah well he needs to get clean so I'm gonna take it. This is the apocalypse. We do not need him high as a kite, only to get himself killed for being slower than normal. I will take his anger it's better than having him dead.” He replied as they drove searching Merle's body. Once he got the stash he threw it onto the road.

 

“You know that's not all of it," Daryl said as he turned onto the dirt road. “if I show you where the rest is can I keep the ecstasy. I don't use it, but maybe we can trade it for supplies while we're traveling" he said looking over at Harry. He parked the truck and climbed out dragging Merle out of the truck, letting him fall to the ground still unconscious. “What should we do with him?" he asked looking at Harry.

 

Harry looked at Daryl while he was talking. He hummed “I guess we can keep the stash as long as we keep it away from him. You never know when some of that stuff will be needed.” He said when they got out and Daryl dropped Merle's body on the ground he merely shrugged. “I guess we can take him to the tent let him sleep off whatever is in his body. Then we get him clean of the drugs.” He replied

 

Daryl nodded “alright,” he said starting to drag his unconscious brother towards the tent they shared with Harry. He had to stop so he could pick Merle up and drag him into the tent ignoring the worried stares from the others. He never liked crowd's anyway and he'd be just as happy with just him Merle and Harry. He dumped Merle on a bed and left the tent.

 

Harry looked around “get back to whatever you were doing. We don't need you like you need us. Stupid assholes.” He muttered the last part as he walked to his tent. Walking inside he was glad he had a magical tent. It meant he didn't need to use the lake or sleep on the ground. He walked over to his trunk to look for a certain potion he would need. A detox potion would clean Merle right up and he felt Merle would be better off without the drugs. Once he got the potion he sat it beside Merle then went about searching for the rest of Merle's stash.

 

Part of Merle's stash was a big bag of weed in a piggy bank and there were some heroin and crack in a drawer. In bottles stashed all around merles room was easily a few thousand dollars worth of pure opium. Alongside hundreds of boxes of pseudoephedrine and the rest of the stuff needed to make shake and bake meth.

 

Harry whistled at all the drugs he found “Damn and I thought I was rich. Bastard must be richer than he lets on to have all this shit.” He muttered to him breathe as he put it all away. He put it in a trunk that can only be open by him because of he spoke Parseltongue. He then went to look for Daryl.

 

“Hey Daryl, do not bother making dinner for the group tonight. They can clean and gut the animals if they want food. Only make enough for us” he yelled to Daryl making sure everyone heard him letting them know he was pissed at what they did. Leaving a man to die wasn't what made a civilized human being. Which pissed him off. Just cause the world went to hell, doesn't make it alright to handcuff people to a roof in the middle of the summer. Especially by a cop no less, and this is why he hates cops.

 

 

“Alright I only got three rabbits in the snares anyway and some dickhead named Shane let the meat I had cooking burn beyond what's edible so looks like they're going hungry" Daryl replied loudly as he started preparing the rabbits for stew.

 

Shane glared at Daryl but didn't say anything knowing he'd get his ass beat by Harry if he tried anything as Daryl worked on stew

 

Lori went to find Rick to complain and try to manipulate him, into forcing Harry or Daryl into feeding them.

 

Rick was talking to an older male that goes by the name Dale. When Lori came over to him he stopped talking to hear what she had to say. He had heard the male named Harry speak and the other named Daryl reply. He didn't actually understand that no one knew how to cook their own food nor clean the caught food beside them two. But what he did understand was they were pissed, it was in their body language and the way they talked. He looked at his wife “yes” he said to her.

 

“Rick you need to do something about those Dixon's,” she said pouting “without their help we would be going hungry a lot. Amy and Andrea haven't been catching a lot of fish lately”

 

Harry having advanced hearing due to being in the war heard everything she and yelled “if you want food say please and thank you. Man, it doesn't mean ordering us around, don't call us worthless, don't say we aren't worth anything even with our guns thrown in, and definitely do not try and guilt trip people into doing your god be damn work. Doing some work for once will do your bitch attitude some good.” He growled out annoyed she had the nerve to even complain about them not cooking when she never once thanked them for what they do.

 

Daryl chuckled softly “Hey Harry make sure she don't try takin any of Carl's food this time” he yelled in Harry's direction “cause tonight there's only enough for the pups and you"

 

Lori looked extremely offended by what they were saying “I have done everything I could to help out around here boy don't you get no smart mouth with me you little cocksucking slut" she yelled at Harry not caring that Carl and three other pups could hear every word.

 

“Right sitting on your ass all day ordering other around is not doing anything whore. As for me being a cocksucking slut well I'm one hundred percent a virgin. I do not cheat on my spouse or partner like you I stay with them til they prove themselves worthy of me. I'm also single as all fuck. So you see whore I can't be a slut if I Haven't had sex unlike you who slept with every guy around this place including dickhead Shane“ he replied as he helped Daryl not once bothering to rise to the bait she was sending his way. “Don't worry Daryl I will make sure she doesn't eat at all. She wants to be a child I will treat her just as harshly as she has her own.” He let out a sigh as he spoke.

 

“Good in the morning I'll head out hunting again,” Daryl said as he put the stew on to cook. He was actually smiling for once as he listened to Harry yelling at Lori who turned to Rick for rescuing from the situation she created as Carl walked over sitting beside Harry and starting to help slice some canned vegetables up smaller for the stew.

 

 

Rick looked at her “Harry speaks the truth. Don't think I haven't smelled Shane on you. I'm not helping with the situation you have caused. Go get your new mate to help you.” He replied rather harshly. Then goes back to talking to Dale. Harry smiled “okay Daryl I might join you,” He said to him as he watches Carl carefully to make sure he didn't cut himself. Harry had noticed Shane scowling the whole time since Rick joined them.

 

 

“What's a dickhead,” Carl asked as he finished fixing the potatoes sitting the knife down as he put the potatoes into the bowl of vegetables to add to the pot once the meat was cooked

 

Daryl snorted in amusement “Harry that's your answer not sure the pup would understand my reply" Daryl said as Shane stormed off into the woods

 

Lori ran off to her tent to cry and play the victim like she always did but nobody had noticed yet that she was pregnant thanks to the suppressants she took every morning nobody had even noticed her changed the scent.

 

Harry looked at Carl “someone who thinks with their dick instead of their head. If you don't know what a dick is I can not help you son.” He replied to Carl's question. Looking at Daryl he made a slight growl. He hated the spotlight but at the same time, he didn't mind it.

 

 

Daryl grinned “you know you love me" he teased “go check on Merle he should be waking up soon" he continued as he put the stew on the fire

 

Carl looked at Harry “do you hear that?” He asked as the sound of tin cans jingling filled the air along with a strong breeze.

 

Harry heard the jingling and Growled “Daryl get those who can't fight somewhere safe now” he yelled at him as he got up went to see if Merle was awake. He also told everyone to prepare for the walker who was at their doorstep

 

Daryl stood “Carl get Sophia and Carol into the RV now" he yelled as he grabbed his bow

 

Carl ran to find Carol and Sophia the three of them piling into the RV as Shane ran back into camp “WALKERS" he bellowed as Daryl loaded his crossbow

 

“Everyone get ready” Daryl yelled. Harry put wards around the tent when he found Merle was still asleep. He got one sword out and a gun. Before going to put a ward around the RV.

 

When the walkers came through the tree Harry was ahead of everyone and ran up at the speed of a vampire. He cuts the heads of several walkers off doing a black flip over others. He threw a dagger at the walker who was about to bite Amy.

 

Daryl took out a few walkers with his crossbow before abandoning it and starting to take them out with a knife as they fought till all the walkers were dead the casualties were severe but overall the group had survived the night

 

Shane almost got killed a few times and the tent Lori was hiding in was collapsed with her inside and walkers trying to get in with her.

 

Harry good conscience was nagging at him to help Lori. So he took out all the walkers on the tent. He didn't bother helping her out of the tent since he hated her guts. By morning all the walkers were dead and several pack members were as well. He had let out a sigh knowing it would be a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did we do hope it was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead. This may be just a teaser so if anyone want to take over this story feel free to ask me. Harry is a Omega as well as a Crossdresser in this story. Come on by now you should know all my stories involve some kind of feminine feature whether hermaphrodites, femboy's, or cross dresser’s as well as it is always Alpha Omega and Beta shit. I have only saw up to the prison but I'm gonna make this completely different. I don't want my favorite characters dying. This is a Merle x Harry x Daryl story and pairing. This story is based off of the story Walking Dead Wizard by DebTheSlytherinSnapeFan as well as On Whom The Pale Moon Gleams by sifshadowheart and so many others go check out their stories they are good.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Femboy, Crossdresser, MalexMale, Mpreg, Omegaverse, past abuse, major character deaths, maybe i don't know yet but it might have female x female as well.
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT ALL CHILDREN TURN BACK NOW I ONLY HAVE TIME FOR MATURE ADULTS AND NOT CHILDREN.

 

**_CHAPTER 3_ **

 

 

As dawn broke over the camp Merle stumbled out of the tent looking around “who forget invitin me to the partay” he said as he sat down

 

 

Daryl was putting down the dead from the pack everyone pretending they didn't see or smell the salty tears on his cheeks

 

Harry looked at Merle as he stabbed his sword through one of the pack mate's head. “You were out cold from blood lost so I didn't bother you. By the way did you take the potion I left on the bedside?” He asked him as he started to burn the bodies.

 

Glenn the whole time yelling at him “our people go over there! We do not burn our people!” Harry glared at Glenn

 

“I am not risking contamination for your beliefs Glenn. If we want to survive this we burn the bodies so we don't contaminated the ground with whatever this is.” He yelled right back. He burned the last body, Waiting for Merle's answer.

 

“No I don't need no damned potions” Merle snapped at him as Daryl knelt on the ground trying to retain his composure. He was hurting and just wanted to curl up and cry till he was dead of dehydration

 

“Harry do we have to go now" Carl asked knowing Harry always had answers as he watched Harry. Nobody seemed to be looking at Daryl offering him a thread of pride left despite him having a breakdown in the middle of the camp.

 

Harry snapped at Merle ‘Stupefy’ before summoning the potion and going up to Merle. He had a predator look in his eyes. He got on top of Merle straddling him undoing the spell. “Oh you're gonna take the potion even if i have to force it down your throat.” He said with a sadistic tone as he forced the potion down the Alpha's throat.

 

Merle sputtered trying to resist but soon gave in swallowing the potion. He lay there not moving his pride wounded from the display.

 

 

“Yes Carl we have to leave. Camp is no longer safe.” He said to the boy as he made sure Merle swallowed the potion. Once he was sure Merle swallowed the potion he stayed for a moment longer. “Merle when i say take one of my potions, it means take it otherwise i will force you.” He whispered before getting off him and pretending to dust the dirt of his outfit.

 

Merle just lay there wishing he didn't know Harry was a omega or that he at least wasn't gay. Since he had become somewhat aroused by Harry sitting atop him, despite what was happening.

 

Daryl suddenly bolted into the woods a keening whine escaping his throat. He didn't want to be there anymore and he had little reason to stay.

 

Harry saw Daryl bolt and ran after him. He wondered what was wrong and needed time to air out his arousal from having to straddle Merle. “Daryl what's wrong ?” He asked once he caught up to him

 

“I can't stay there” Daryl said softly looking at harry tears glistening in his eyes “please don't make me go back I can't” he said starting to cry

 

“Why what happened? Did something go wrong?” He asked him going over to comfort the Submissive Alpha.

 

I just killed ten of our pack" he said as he cried curling up “I think I'm gonna be sick” he mumbled.

 

Harry hugged him “we have to otherwise they would turn and we don't want more deaths now do we? Daryl it will be alright we have to do whatever we got to so we survive.” He replied to him not babying him knowing he wouldn't want to look like he was weak and need to be babied.

 

“Either way why don't you go hunting while we finish cleaning the camp.” He said as he stepped away from him. “The pups are gonna need fresh meat” he added.

 

Daryl nodded “alright thank you for telling me what I needed to hear and not sugarcoating shit.” He said before heading out into the woods to find fresh meat for the pups. He wondered what it would be like having a pup of his own but forced the idea out of his brain. He had no business looking for a omega when he had better things to do than mollycoddle some whiny bitch.

 

Harry watched him leave before going back to camp and went about cleaning up the bodies. He of course has been pining over the brothers since he met them. They were Alpha’s and that should have scared him away, especially after what his uncle did to him growing up. He was glad for magic otherwise his uncle would have succeeded in raping him. His magic always did protect him when his uncle got a little too drunk for his own good.

 

He should have been scare of the brothers but he wasn't. Something about them screamed safety to his senses and magic. They kept his status a secret even help him get suppressants. The new Alpha who took over the position Prime Alpha from Shane had the same feeling as he brother's. This confused him because his magic agreed with his senses of the new Alpha. He pushed the feeling away and went back to work. He didn't need a Alpha, he was strong and independent. No Alpha would make him feel weak again nor would they make him into their little pet again. He was finally free and he was gonna stay that way. Yes he like the Dixon's but he wasn't willing to risk his freedom going after them. That includes the new Prime Alpha.

 

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he stopped and had the faraway look. When Merle touched him he made a squeal and jumped out if his thoughts looking at the Alpha. “What did you want?” He asked as he composed himself.

 

“Thank you” he said softly “for what you did" he added. Before stepping back “we need to come up with a plan from here." he continued watching Rick help everyone cleaning up the camp.

 

Harry nodded “ you're welcome, well staying here would only equal more deaths. I would suggest moving but if the new Alpha is anything like Shane, then we've best not waste our breath; they won't listen to us. We can always go our own way but I feel safer in a large group than a small one” he said. “Only thing we can do is wait for Rick to take charge and decide” he added.

 

 

Merle nodded “yeah but if we do split I wanna head west" he said “I've always wanted to see the grand canyon”

 

Harry sighed “that's if we do split but I don't want to leave the pups helpless” he said to Merle as he watched the others. Rick was arguing with Shane about something. The parts he could make out was about going to the CDC. He scoffed at that thought he highly doubted that it was still standing or even functioning. If it was then they would be running low on fuel if they got no solar panels.

 

“Obviously we wouldn't leave the pups here they can barely feed themselves so what else would we do" Merle said softly seeing Glenn heading off somewhere with Carl, and Sophia and obviously telling them something “I still think we should try the prison I know the way from here but the problem would be clearing it out cause the guards would have just left the prisoners and last time I was in there was a few thousand inmates and there's only a chain link fence so it's pretty unlikely we'd even be safe there for very long cause they'd fall real easy" he said looking at him “but it's worth a shot if they're plan's fall through”

 

Lori was with Carol, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui they were down at the lake collecting bottles of water and cleaning clothes she hadn't felt very good the last few days especially with taking the suppressants that could permanently damage the child or even outright kill it but she couldn't let anyone find out.

 

Harry went up to Lori “you should stop the suppressants. You just harming the child and may even cause a miscarriage. Neither man would ever forgive you if you did that.” He said walking away from her after he let her know he knew.

 

Lori looked at him with disgusted watching him walk away. Harry sighed softly going up to the new Alpha “hey Rick I got to talk to you” he said.

 

Rick looked at the male “yea what you need” he asked. Harry sighed “we need to leave Merle and I think the prison would be the best choice. If we could clear it out it would provide stability and a shelter. I can even but a barrier around it to ward the walker away. We could get the place up and running as well. If we find some solar panels I can install them. Personally me Merle and Daryl are ready to leave this group. We aren't appreciated, we hunt for this group cause no one else knows how to but we aren't getting thanked at all. We aren't even being acknowledged for our work instead they all expect us to do it without complaint. Personally I'm ready to ditch you all and go off on my own. The only thing keeping me here is the pups and the only thing keeping the brothers here is me. So I suggest you take charge and not listen to Shane. He is unstable and Lori is on suppressants hiding her pregnancy from both of you.” He said

 

 

Rick looked at Harry “I don't care if she's pregnant cause it ain't mine" he said. “If she ain't takin care of herself it ain't my fault" he added “for what it's worth thank you for keeping my boy safe" he said as he shifted his weight turning to look around the camp. “We're gonna try the CDC first see if they got a cure if that turns out to be a bust we can go with your plan. And I'm not listening to him. I'm not stupid he's been fucking my wife for awhile i just ignored it till now.” He added. Harry nodded “that seems like the best course of action. But i doubt it's still standing and if it is it's gonna blow up soon because of lack of fuel” he said.

 

“Either way just wanted to talk to you not like i expect my opinion to be heard never is.” He said Rick nodded “Wait you said you could ward the prison! What do you mean by that?” He asked “I'm a Wizard been using magic since I got here. Nobody has ever said anything i just assumed you all knew” Harry said.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm gonna leave it off there. How do you think Rick will react to the news Harry just dropped. Sorry for taking so long but the next chapter might take longer my co-writer quit on me. So I'm looking for another one pm or comment if you want to be one.


	4. this is not a chapter

_**This is not a chapter. This is a Poll.** _

 

_**i want you to vote on pairings  Cause i'm having a Hard time deciding which way i want them to go so i decided to ask you all.** _

_**Do you want other Harry Potter Characters in here? If Yes who and who do you want paired with them?** _

_**If you want a Backstory on how he got his powers and so strong in a the short time vote** _

 

_**Main pairing:** _

_**Merle/Harry** _

_**Daryl/Harry** _

_**Rick/Harry** _

_**Merle/Harry/Daryl** _

_**Rick/Harry/Daryl** _

_**Rick/Harry/Merle** _

_**Merle/Rick/Harry/Daryl** _

 

_**other pairings vote on who you want with who** _

 

_**Next Chapter will be out in two to three months at the earliest. Will Try to have it out sooner but my life is hectic.** _

_**Am looking for a new Co-Writer if anyone wants to sign up.** _

 


	5. Again not a chapter Poll results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER THIS IS THE POLL CLOSING AND ANOTHER POLL

**_~Main Pairing~_ **

**_Merle/Harry:1_ **

**_Daryl/Harry:2_ **

**_Rick/Harry:1_ **

**_Merle/Harry/Daryl:7_ **

**_Rick/Harry/Daryl:3_ **

**_Rick/Harry/Merle:1_ **

**_Merle/Rick/Harry/Daryl:12 FOR THE WIN_ **

  
**_~Other pairings~_ **

**_NEED MORE VOTES SO PLEASE VOTE ON THE PAIRING GIVEN_ **

**_Glenn/Merle:1_ **  
**_Carol/Michonne:1_ **  
**_Maggie/Michonne:1_ **  
**_Glenn/Maggie:1_ **  
**_Luna/Neville:1_ **  
**_Fred/Glenn/George:1_ **  
**_Bill/Merle:1_ **  
**_Charlie/Carol:1_ **  
**_Draco/Harry:1_ **  
**_Draco/Weasley twins: 1_ **

**_~Other Harry potter characters Suggest's~_ **

**SOME ARE ALREADY GONNA APPEAR VOTE ON THE ONES THAT I CANT DECIDE**

  
**_Luna will make a appearance maybe in a chapter on Hogwads since she and Neville are stuck there_ **  
**_Neville_ **  
**_the weasleys we already planned on showing up later in the story_ **  
**_Fred & George Weasley_ **  
**_Bill Weasley_ **  
**_Charlie Weasley_ **

**_Teddy maybe_ **  
**_Colin Creevey will not be in sorry to the person who suggested him i dont know him so wouldnt be able to potray him_ **  
**_nice Darco Malfoy: maybe dont know he would need more votes_ **  
**_Blaise Zibini: would need more votes_ **  
**_Theodore Nott: would need more votes_ **  
**_Daphne Greengrass: would need more votes_ **

**_~These characters people suggested are dead if you want them in they would need more votes for me to come up with a back story on how their alive AND YES I KNOW FRED WAS TECHNICALLY DEAD BUT I HAVE A BACK STORY ON HOW HE SURVIVED~_ **  
**_Remus Lupin_ **  
**_Sirius Black_ **  
**_Nymphadora Tonks_ **  
**_Severus Snape_ **


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merle/Daryl/Rick/Harry is the winning Pairing!! other couples are up for vote

Rick looked at him in shock, his mouth hung up with him stuttering “Your...Your… your A What?!” He asked in shock. Harry looked at him confused “A wizard. Seriously I've been using magic around you lot since the beginning and none of you figured out or even bothered asking me what I was doing. I just figured you all knew and just didn't care.” He said “I noticed weird things happening around you but never guessed that.” Rick said “that's means you can help keep us safe” he asked which Harry nodded in response.

Harry shrugged “depends on if I stay” he said. Rick nodded “I hope you stay” he replied. Harry walked off to find Daryl to help hunt.

Daryl was sitting in a tree watching a small herd of deer waiting for a clean shot on the buck. It was big and would feed them for a day or two easily. Harry jumped into the tree once he found him. He kept quiet and watched everything just making sure Daryl was okay.

When Daryl shot the buck Harry went to gather it. Once he was done gathering the buck he went back and motioned Daryl to head back to camp. Daryl followed him back watching Harry carefully. Harry had use a featherweight spell on the buck to be able to carry it.

Merle had several squirrels that he was turning into soup for lunch. He stirred up the meat there wasn't much but it was good at least. Harry and Daryl made their way back to camp with the deer.

Harry began gutting the deer and skinning it. He used the skin to make blankets. He actually used all the fur and skin he got from the animals they hunted to make blankets and clothing. He knew they would be leaving in the morning because they had to clean up the camp.

He sighed wondering who would be on watch for the night. Since he doubt anyone would sleep without someone on watch.

Rick walked up to Harry “I'll take watch tonight” he said softly, as he looked towards where Carl sat reading a book. Harry nodded “okay wake me up at midnight I'll take over for you” He said. As he started to cook the deer making steak for everyone. He didn't like Lori or Shane so he made them soup.

Rick watched him trying to figure out why he was feeling warmth towards the wizard. He was slightly confused when he came to the conclusion he like the wizard more than he should. Harry cooked the steaks and soup humming a song from before the world ended.

Daryl spent the afternoon carving a bow from a fallen cedar tree. He was going to make a complete set of arrows to go with it and give it to Harry as either a birthday gift or a wooing present. He didn't know that his older brother had a similar idea.

Harry was currently plating the food as he called everyone for dinner. “Everyone get your asses over here dinner is ready” he yelled to lazy to get up. Rick laughed at the reaction of the camp. The camp started to gather Harry handed Lori and Shane the soup as he handed the deer steaks out to everyone else. “Do not give your food to Lori or Shane. No matter what they asks or do the Steak are for those who don't treat me or the brothers like dirt” he announced. Shane and Lori growled “that no fair” they yelled together. “Doesn't matter I was the one who cooked. So you eat what i cooked for you or you go hungry. I don't like either of you.” He stated with a matter of fact tone.

They grumbled but at the food while everyone else looked nervous. Carol helped her daughter and Carl with cutting the steak. Harry ate his own food while saving the brother's their food.

After dinner everyone got ready for bed. What they didn't know was that they were gonna arrive at the CDC to late.

Merle soon returned “hey Harry do you have a moment” he said. He had a ivory handled knife to give to Harry. He didn't know if this was a good idea but he was willing to at least try. Harry nodded and got up from where he was sitting going over to Merle. “What is it Merle?” He asked.

Merle walked away from the group eating and sighed softly. “This was my dad's knife” he said pulling it out and handing it handle first to Harry. “I would like to give it to you as a gift in hopes you might consider me as a potential mate” he said. Harry nodded looking the knife over “it's a nice piece of work. Sure a potential mate is good. I never thought i would get one.” He said smiling. “Thank you Merle” he added.

Merle smiled taking his hand and kissing it before walking off to go eat. His stomach growling as he sat down ripping into his steak. Daryl walked back into the clearing holding the large piece of wood he was making a bow from. Harry was looking over the knife humming as he Sharpen it. He like the knife and added to his collect. He had an unhealthy obsession with pointy objects. His friends actually got scared because of his obsession. He got a Dazed look as he had a Flashback of his friends finding out he was a cutter.

_**~Flashback~** _

_**Harry was cutting his forearm when Luna walked into the room of requirement. “You shouldn't do that Harry. You might one day hurt those around you because you took it too far.” She said in her dreamy voice. Harry looked at her as he healed himself and glamoured his scars. “I don't know what your talking about who would care if I died. The only reason people would care would be because I'm their Savior.” He said in a fit of anger.** _

_**He had just gotten into a fight with Ron again his fake friend. Of course he found out Ron had gotten paid with his money to be his friend. “You don't know that you got true friends that would be hurt when you die. Don't give up because of some fakes. Don't let them win.” She snapped at him. He smiled at her “of course I wouldn't let them win. I'm not that weak I'll try to stop but only cause you asked.” He said. After that encounter he did stop only slipping every once in while Luna would be there when he slipped up. She reminded him the reason he survived everything thrown at him.** _

_**~ end flashback~** _

He came out of his daze itha worried looking Daryl. “You okay harry?” He asked softly having put the bow he was creating away. It wouldn't be wise for Harry to find out about it before it was even finished. Harry looked at him and smiled “I'm great just had a flashback of one of my friends. I hope she is safe.” He said as he finished putting the knife away.

He nodded slightly “I'm sure she's fine" he said “if you're worried maybe you could try to return to your home and see if you can find her.” he just smiled “she is in Hogwarts safe I'm just worried for the school’s safety” he said to him “plus I can't return home I got no portkeys and that's one spell I haven't mastered” he added. he nodded “alright” he said “so who's on watch tonight” Daryl asked. “Rick til midnight then me” Harry said in a soft tone. He wondered why he felt warmth every time he talks to Daryl, Merle, and Rick.

Harry got up and nodded to Daryl “I'm going to bed” he said. Daryl nodded and left him go. Harry went to his tent and went to bed. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning everyone was getting ready to leave Harry gotten his tent down and packed he had his trunk hidden in his choker. He was wearing black lower riding skinny jeans with a black tank and a mesh undershirt. He had a leather choker that looked like a dog collar and belts wrapped around on his arms. He had his hair tied up in a samurai tail. His weapons consisted of two Sai's on his calfs inside his boots. He had two one handed katanas on his back, two guns on his sides, And two daggers on his in a X shape on his lower back right above his butt. He hopped in the truck with Daryl while Merle rode his bike. Today was the day they were heading to the CDC. It would take two days depending on if they had to clear traffic or not, if not then only one day. Daryl’s Truck was leading and Merle was guarding the back.

He sighed he only had about a week or two of suppressants. He knew he needed to get more or risk everyone knowing he was a Omega. So far only the brother's knew and that was because he didn't take his potion when they meet. So of course he went into heat. He needed to wean himself off Muggle suppressants to take his potion and he couldn't take it til the suppressants were out of his system. Which will throw him into heat. Two weeks of muggle suppressants left. If the brothers didn't force him in muggle suppressants he wouldn't be having this problem. He had enough potions to last seventy five years including his suppressant potion. He briefly wondered if muggles could take the potion. So he can give some too Carol and Sophia.

He let out another sigh when they started to move. “Daryl we need to find a safe place before two weeks are up. Because I will go into heat since I'm almost out of muggle suppressants. I can't take my potion til my heat is over i can cast scent blockers so no one knows I'm in heat but my actions would tell.” He said as he played with his choker.

He nodded slightly “alright” he said. “Maybe it's time for you to start looking for someone to share your heat cycles with." He said after a minute as they drove wishing he had more time to woo Harry before his orientation came out, and everyone was trying to get in his pants.

Harry nodded “maybe! Merle gave me a courting gift. So maybe he can help protect me while I'm in heat.” He said softly “I'm gonna take a nap.” Harry added.

Daryl growled softly at that but didn't say anything. He pushed the gas harder causing the engine to rev up and the truck to jump forward. Harry yelped softly “what the hell Daryl?” He shouted. Daryl ignored him as he went faster. Not caring that some zombies were in front of the truck and were being flung over the top of the truck in pieces. Harry hit Daryl upside the head “stop you mother fucker!” He shouted “are you fucken stupid we got people behind us following us and you speeding up for no fucken reason. Did you forget Dale's RV doesn't go that fast huh?” He shouted.

Daryl slammed on the brakes sliding into a car on the side of the road and getting out storming off. Dale and everyone else stopped as well as Merle. He parked beside the truck and running after Daryl. Harry was growling as he got out. “Daryl you are fucken Dead when I get my hands on you.” He yelled as he followed after them. He was sure Rick would protect everyone while he took care of Daryl.

“Fuck off” Daryl snarled angrily as he went into the wood’s. He didn't care that there was walkers around. He just wanted out of this hell and he no longer cared how he went. Harry was so not gonna fuck off like he been told. He tackled Daryl to the ground and began hitting him. Not even noticing his head was bleeding from where he slammed into the windshield.

Merle drug Harry off daryl easily and sighed. “Harry you need to go back you might have a concussion.” He said before dragging Daryl to his feet. “And what exactly is wrong with you?” he asked as Daryl snarled trying to hit Merle who restrained him before starting to drag them both back to the group. Harry growled “this started after I said you gave me a courting gift” he growled out as he followed them seeing blood running down his head he put his hand up and sighed.

“So that's what this is about” Merle said with a sigh. “ I’ll deal with him once we get back to the group.” He said wondering why Daryl had never mentioned his interest in Harry before now. Harry growled “If he had asked he would have known I need more than one mate, depending on how powerful they are. If my mate isn't as strong as me, then I need more than him otherwise he would die.” He growled out walking back to the group to get his head checked out and fix. He was not about to use his potions on something so trivial.

Merle nodded as Daryl stopped struggling, but remained silent. They emerged from the tree’s heading back to the group. Merle dragged Daryl off to talk in private as Rick came running down to see if Harry was okay having seen the blood. Harry pushed Rick away saying he was fine. As he walked he passed Shane and punched him in the face just cause he didn't feel in the mood to see his face. He got the first aid kit and started to clean his wound. He patched it up he was tired. Now he knew he couldn't sleep cause if he had a concussion it would end bad.

Daryl and Merle spent most of that afternoon talking while the others scavenged supplies and fuel from the car’s piled up before them. Daryl eventually accepted that he might end up having to share Harry with his brother even though he hated the idea.

Harry was being huddled by Rick and Carol. He was annoyed so much that he was now had a aura around him that said fuck off. He wouldn't have been injured if Daryl would have just asked one simple question. He wasn't allowed to sleep which annoyed him further. Lori and Shane kept out of his way since he was giving off a murderous aura. He was planning Daryl end as he stayed in the RV with Dale who took over watching him. Oh yes he was gonna cause so much pain to Daryl. That little beating was nothing compared to what he was gonna do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> left it on a cliff hanger. what do you think Daryl's punishment will be from Harry? do you think Daryl over reacted? leave your comments below.


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is in trouble

 

_**Chapter five** _

 

Daryl came over to the Rv and climbed inside once they were done scavenging. He sat down “Harry we need to talk” he said. Dale left the RV to give them some privacy. Harry glared at Daryl “no what you need to do is hold still so i can castrate you.” He growled and launched at the male. He wasn't in the mood to talk he wanted to kill.

 

Daryl shoved him away “look I’m not in the mood to deal with your bitchiness today” he said, “If you don’t want to talk i’ll leave.” Harry growled at him “ I’m not in the mood to talk since I got a fucken concussion cause of you asshole” he yelled at him going after him again it was the only thing keeping him awake.

 

“If you don't want to talk, why are you still talking to me?" he said getting out of the rv and heading for his truck to see if it was salvageable. Harry didn't reply and watched him leave he felt like shit and later would regret it. But at the moment he was tired and the one thing that was keeping him awake was slipping away. His anger and adrenaline has all but vanished and he was slowly falling asleep. He wondered if he would wake up if he did sleep before he lose consciousness. He blacked out into the dream world.

 

Harry woke up a few hours later screaming and thrashing around from a nightmare, before he calmed down enough to understand he was safe. He noticed a form near him trying to calm him down. It took him another few minutes to realize it was Rick.

 

“Hey it's okay Harry you're all right.” Rick said soothingly as he tried calming harry down. Daryl had ruined the truck and set them behind by at least a day or two while they looked for a replacement vehicle.

 

Harry looked at Rick calming down. “Sorry that happens every once in awhile.” He said as he took a look around. He felt better like he never been hurt. He felt his magic and knew it fixed his head while he was asleep. He let out a sigh noticing it was dark out. “What time is it?” He asked Rick.

 

Rick looked at him “it's late and the pack is sleeping.” he said softly “Dales on watch and Merle's out getting some more wood.” Harry nodded softly “what's Daryl doing?” He asked softly. He sighed he should apologize but he was angry at him.

 

“He's trying to get a car running. So we can get to the CDC" he replied. “and we're low on supplies.” Harry nodded. “he should have thought about that before crashing his truck for no fucken reason.” he replied as he sipped some water he was handed by Rick. “I'm so pissed at him for neglecting me when he crashed his car on purpose.” He said

 

He nodded slightly. “He's already been lectured over that and he's going to have to apologize to you in front of the pack.” he said as Harry sighed softly. “Maybe I'll forgive him when I'm not pissed off.” He said softly as he got up “I'm gonna take a walk you coming with me?” He asked

 

Rick shook his head “Not right now I'm technically on guard duty.” he said looking around for a moment. In truth he didn't want to be around Harry because Harry's scent was trying to drive him crazy. harry nodded “oh well” he said leaving the RV and going to take a look around

 

Rick sighed softly as he climbed back onto the rv and kept watching for walkers.

 

Most of the pack was asleep as the night except Carl. He was one of the only people awake because he couldn't sleep. He was currently trying to read a very battered book by the dim light of the fire.

 

Harry was walking around staying close and looking through the cars with supplies. He was filling of one of his bags that had an undetectable extension spell on it. He yawned softly wondering why he was tired when he slept all day. His magic had spread out and put a barrier around the campsite. He was unaware of this because it was subconsciously done. He walked by Daryl's sleeping place and snarled at the man before leaving.

 

 

The next morning walkers were outside the barrier trying to get in it. Harry was asleep in the RV. Rick came into the RV shaking him awake as Daryl woke the pack getting everyone ready to go. Harry woke up yawning “what?” He asked confused on why he was woken.

 

“There's walkers trying to get to us” he said. “we need to leave.” Harry nodded and got up getting ready not caring Rick was there. Harry sighed “I put a barrier up subconsciously last night. I can feel them trying to get in” he said

 

He nodded slightly “let's get going” he said. Dale got into the RV and cranked it to live. While Daryl and several others piled in the RV everyone else crammed in the truck. Harry got onto the roof of the RV and had his bow out. He used a stick charm to keep him on the roof as they left the barrier falling. He shot the walkers with the arrows as they left. His arrows automatically coming back to him once the walkers were dead. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen when they got to the CDC. A few hours later they arrived at the CDC and slowed to a stop as Daryl got out of the RV. He headed towards the building holding a gun “it looks deserted” he yelled back at them.

 

 

Harry laughed the CDC was completely destroyed. “No abandoned destroyed Daryl get back in. We are going with my plan and we are going to a mental institution best bet.” He said looking down at Rick “any objections?” He asked from where he sat on top of the RV.

 

Rick shook his head “no I don't think we should leave just yet we need to find supplies and water” he said. Harry nodded “I'm staying here shoot walkers as you guys search” he said. He began getting in a more comfortable position and his bow at the ready.

 

The adults got out of the RV and began scavengers supplies looking for anything they could use.

 

Daryl found a tent of supplies mostly scent blockers and filled a bag full of them before heading back to the RV.

 

Harry was having fun making a game of shooting walkers with his arrows. He notice Daryl and gave him the stink eye before going back to what he was doing.

 

Daryl returned to the tent and sighed softly picking up a bottle of xanax. He opened it and shook out a handful of the innocent looking white pills. He was strongly considering just making everything stop. Several minutes passed before he dumped them back in the bottle and took two swallowing them dry. He packed his pockets with the drugs and went to see if any of the vehicles would run.

 

Harry watched Daryl while shooting the walkers with his bows. He noticed a herd was coming and shouted “herd guys we need to leave now” he said only reason he knew a herd was coming was by the signs more and more walkers were coming, the animals had disappeared and the air it self froze. He knows signs and that itself was not good. He was not gonna have their deaths on his consciousness.

 

The pack ran back towards the rv and truck cramming themselves into the vehicles as they headed out Merle and Daryl on the bike nobody noticing in the chaos that neither Lori or Shane was with them

 

 


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

THIS STORY WILL BE PUT ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE MAY BE PERMANENT. IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT COMMENT ME AND WE CAN DISCUSS THE ISSUE INCASE I DO TAKE THIS STORY BACK UP.


	9. this is not a chapter but a notice

I NEED A NEW CO-WRITER THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED TIL I GET ONE IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was Harry's point of view in the third person if you like it i might continue it might not depends on you.


End file.
